Confessions of the Unsung
by Moontrimmer
Summary: Lenora MacEwan knew Josie Trent better than anyone else. This is her account of the Strange Days at Blake Holsey High. I guess you could call it AU, if you wanted to.
1. Behind These Blue Eyes: Prologue

**Confessions of the Unsung**

Summary: Lenora MacEwan knew Josie Trent better than everyone else. This is her account of the Strange Days at Blake Holsey High.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize…

Introduction: Behind These Blue Eyes 

Everyone knows me as Lenny, or Mac, and nothing more. I'm just that punk girl who always sits in the back of the class, scribbling on her jeans in marker. I'm just that girl with the creepy blue eyes and the jet-black hair. I'm just that girl that grew up with Josie Trent. I'm just that girl.

It's true; Josie Trent and me go way back. I was seven when her aunt adopted me, after my mother was killed. Katie Trent was my makeshift Mom, the one who tried to take the place of the dead one. She could try as hard as she wanted, but she never could. However, her niece took the place of the sister I never had, and I hers. We did everything together, and used to call ourselves twins.

Aunt Kelly decided to send Josie off to boarding schools, and my mom was the same for me. We almost never ended up in the same places, but we kept in contact constantly and told each other everything. So when Josie was fourteen, she was sent to come crazy place called Blake Holsey High. She told me all about her first day, from the pristine roommate to her trip to 1987 in a Black Hole. That journal she kept, I was like her live one. We shared everything, and that included feelings. I know I'm the only one she told about some of the things she felt, and it made me feel special.

I was sent to Blake Holsey a short while afterwards.. Josie was so excited, and kept saying about all the fun I'd have in Science Club. I hated to break it to her, but I hate Science. I didn't want to join that stupid club, not unless they spent all of their time talking about Quasars and Andromeda and the existence of alien life in our universe. That's the only science stuff I'm into; Astronomy. So when I started Blake Holsey, I joined the Newspaper, Yearbook, Drama Club, Academic Challenge, but never Science Club. Since that time, Josie and I started to drift apart. We were still like twins, but no longer in the same way.

Josie was under the impression that I told her everything I did. I told her everything for the most part, but there were certain details I kept secret. I had been through the wormhole countless times, and I had been almost everywhere. But the biggest thing? I was sent to Josie for a reason, it was fate. Just as it was foreseen that she would bring the Qi-Gong ball to Victor, it was foreseen that I would come to her. No one was about to take a chance, and they killed my mother. I always knew she was murdered (she would never leave me on purpose), but finding out like that was hard.

So that day that she went back in time to meet Blake Holsey himself, when she saw Victor show Sarah the ball? I knew all about it and exactly what she was going to do. I knew Josie Trent inside and out, and I was waiting for her to leave her room that night. I jumped into the wormhole after her, but I didn't make it in time.

I would start there, but I think you deserve the entire story.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed what I have up so far.

Chapter One: So This Is It?

Due: January 25th (Is that a Thursday or a Wednesday?)


	2. So This Is It?

**Confessions of the Unsung**

Summary: Lenora MacEwan knew Josie Trent better than everyone else. This is her account of the Strange Days at Blake Holsey High.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize…

**BAnDgEeK75: **Thank you very much! Always remember, "I" should always be capitalized! Sorry, couldn't help myself.

**Jon423: **Thank you very much to you as well.

**Shadowstar2s:** AU means alternate universe, or it's still the same character (general characters) but doesn't follow the plot exactly. This would be AU in the fact that Josie has a known cousin who comes to BHH and there will be more later.

**Spacegurl**: Happy Birthday! Thanks for your review!

Hey, I'm sorry I got this up a day or so late. This week has been uber busy. I apologize.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: So This Is It?**

I stood in front of Blake Holsey High, or if you wanted to go by the sign, Black Hole High. It was really a beautiful place, nice architecture and well kept lawns. I wouldn't mind staying here at all. This perfect could use some pranking…

I was jolted out of my thoughts when a short, yet familiar, redhead practically tackled me to the ground. I laughed loudly, a sound not unlike a cackle, to look down upon (but not by much) my cousin, Josie Trent. I hugged her back and then we stepped back from one another, drinking up the other's features and everything about them, what we've missed. It was our visual way of catching up.

"I cannot believe you're here!" Josie exclaimed excitedly. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the school to her favorite place, the Science Lab. I almost ran straight into the door, I would have hit it if it weren't for some tall, blond boy. I threw him a smile and Josie whipped me through the hallways until we did reach the Science Lab.

In the Science Lab were four students, and one teacher. _This must be the Science Club_, I thought. I smiled uncomfortably, considering I didn't really know any of them. I just simply knew _about_ them.

"Science Club, this is Lenny." Josie introduced me. "Lenny, this is the Science Club."

"Erm, Hi?" I offered, trying to appear friendly. None of them really replied, but I did get one or two soft 'hellos.' They didn't have to introduce themselves individually, I already knew who they were. Josie had told me all about every one of them.

"You're going to love the Science Club." The girl I knew to be Corrine informed me, and I gave her a wide-eyed look. They thought _I_ was going to join the Science Club? Sure, science was cool and all, but not cool enough to join a club for it. I had other things in mind.

"Well, that's too bad." I said sadly. "I won't be joining the Science Club."

Josie looked over at me, startled. I simply shrugged in response. It wasn't my fault she expected me to be in her club without asking me first.

"Would you mind telling me how to get to my room? I have no idea how the room numbering system works here." I asked, not to anyone in particular. One of the boys, Lucas, offered.

"Which room are you in?" he inquired, and I handed him the slip Katie gave me, and he nodded. Lucas led me upstairs and to the right, and showed me where my room would be.

"I'm Lucas, by the way." He introduced myself, but I only laughed silently.

"I know." I replied honestly, and went inside to unpack my things and set up the boring room before me.

That day was sort of hectic, just as all first days are. You can never seem to find your classroom, or get there on time. You have to come in and the entire class looks at you, boring holes into your skull. It is the most unnerving feeling, in my mind. I was happy in the fact that I had been lucky enough to not have a roommate. I hadn't applied for a single. Sometimes you just have to love luck. That way, I could invade the entire room and not worry about anyone getting in my face. That is utter perfect.

That night, I sat at my desk examining my schedule. I was in my junior year and although I had already received my three Science credits ((In MS I took a class that gave High School credit)) I decided to take another science course. I had wanted to abandon Math altogether but I needed one more credit, I also needed to take English, and History. For my electives, I had Band and Art.

With a sigh, I used the remote lying next to me to turn on my boom box. It wasn't high enough to bother anyone, but wasn't soft enough so that I couldn't hear it. I fell asleep that night to the lulling sounds of Fiona Apple.

I was just starin' at the sky, Lookin' for a star to pray on, or wish on, or something like that I was having a sweet fix of a daydream of a boy 

_Whose reality, I knew, was a hopeless to be had._

The next morning wasn't quite horrible, really. Considering the fact that I never wake up on time and had to throw on my clothes, do my hair and make-up, and find my shoes and backpack in less than ten minutes. Since this is a very common occurrence, I was used to it. I was charging down the steps with two minutes before the bell when I realized I had no idea where any of my classes were. My first class, Calculus, was in room 121. I looked around and spotted a room 301. Despite this, I was still absolutely clueless. Would Josie know where the room was? Probably not, I assumed, since she was taking Trigonometry, and never planned on taking Calculus. I wasn't even sure why I was, in fact. That was beside the point.

"Excuse me Miss, but why aren't you in class?" asked a voice from behind me that belonged to a tall, bald man clad in a black suit. I assumed that he was the infamous Victor Pearson that Josie was always blabbering about.

"I'm new and I have no idea where my Math class is." I replied honestly, shrugging. "My plan was to walk around until I discovered it, or as the case may be, whatever class I have when I find one."

The man stared at me oddly, and it sent uncomfortable shivers down my spine.

"Are you related to a Sadie Hawking?" he asked, and I scrunched my face. I had no idea.

"I don't think so…" My voice trailed off.

"Alright." He said slowly. "I take it you're looking for Calculus, it's down the hallway and a left."

With that, he walked on. I stared after the man, confused. How did he know I was looking for Calculus? Why did he help me? Who in the hell was Sadie Hawking? Why would I be related to her?

Questions confuse me terribly, but I followed Mr. Pearson's directions and found my class. I was given detention for being late, that stupid teacher. He didn't care that it was my first day and so I didn't know where anything was. No excuse, my ass! How on earth was that not a proper excuse? I hated school.

_**Eventually, I got very comfortable and familiar with Blake Holsey. However, little was I to know that it was only the beginning of a long ride. **_

_**This was apparent when I took my first trip through the wormhole. I remember that day awfully clearly.**_

That day, I had tons of homework. I was trying to get as much of it done before the day was up as possible. I had just finished my Astronomy homework and was rushing to Professor Zachary's office to turn it in. I was hoping since it was lunch, that he wasn't having a class at the moment. He wasn't. In fact, his room was empty. I went to place it on his desk, and I did so hopefully without disrupting whatever order was on that thing.

On my way out, I was about halfway to the door, when the floor started to swirl, as if collapsing into something unknown. In the blink of an eye, I was sucked into _something_, something of which I was not sure. Time seemed to go slowly as I passed through what reminded me of space, and I saw so many things pass by.

Those eons were really a matter of seconds, and within them I landed on my butt in a room I could not recognize. It was obviously old, and included a wardrobe, a mirror, a box full of god knew what, and a letter sat on a table. It was addressed to me, strangely enough, so I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Lenora,_

_I know this may sound odd, but this is a letter from you. Yes, I am you. Well, sort of. What you have just traveled through is a wormhole, one that has been here since time began. In 1789, a school was constructed on top of it. The Wormhole will not be brought to life to the general public until Josie Trent and her friends reveal it's existence. _

_In 1987, there was an accident at Pearadyne Industries, which caused to Wormhole to awaken without provocation. However, it can be easily accessed. The only thing you must do is think of where you want to go, but you must wish hard enough, and you will be there. I tell you this so that you may go home later. I lied. You cannot go wherever you wish to go. There are limits as to where you go can, however, when is not. As of now, you have all the time in the world._

_One thing you must know is that you exist in most of the timeframes. There are several main ones. These are: where you are now, in 1879, 1977, 1987, your time, and several future dates. As I mentioned, as of now, you are in 1879. It is 108 years before the Pearadyne accident. If you wish to go home after your adventure here, simply go into the office and do as I commanded. The floor has a sub-tile of Palladium, the least dense element on earth. It's atomic mass is 106.2. What is extraordinary about it is that it is the only element on the Periodic Table which Valance shell contains 0 electrons. _

_One thing I forgot to mention – in this timeframe you are Kathryn "Katydid" Easton, the daughter of the photographer. In the 1977 timeframe you are Sadie Hawking, and in the 1987 timeframe you are Contessa Albany. _

_Love,_

_Lenny_

_Ps. Have fun and enjoy your adventure while it lasts. Things won't always be so fun, don't take any of it for granted._

I couldn't believe my eyes at that point. It wasn't the wormhole or the accident at Peardyne that surprised me so much, it was myself. I existed in each timeline? It was just a whole lot to handle at once. I looked down at myself in my plaid skirt, knee-high clunky boots, multiple jelly bracelets, Silent Echo tee, and eyebrow piercing and realized I needed to change. Slowly I reached my hand out and opened to armoire. Inside lay many dresses and I picked the one that looked simplest to put on.

I carefully followed the steps that led me to a sealed doorway. On the wall was a panel, and it appeared to be something of a scanner. I recalled one of Josie's emails, one where she mentioned biometrics. Taking a deep breath, I placed my palm on the smooth flat surface. After a moment or so, the door slid open. I stepped out to be in the Science Professor's office. It was different, that was for sure. Instead of the office I had come to love, this one had dead animals all over it, perched everywhere, and books on subjects that I read about in History books. It was no lie, I was in 1879.

"Kathryn!" I heard a voice shout, and I turned to see a tall, brown-haired boy. A voice in my head told me that his name was Blake Holsey. I would have laughed at the absurdity of it all, but I managed to control myself and stifle my laughter.

"What?" I asked indignantly. I was surprised at my reaction, I was normally a quiet girl who rarely spoke out of turn. When I insulted people, it was usually in my head. But apparently Blake was used to such treatment, since he simply rolled his eyes in response.

"Come on," he announced impatiently, tugging on the sleeve of my dress. "I've got to show you something."

Sighing, I let Blake pull me along. While he did this, I took time to look him over. He was tall, thin but not lanky or scrawny, had curly brown hair, and was pretty damn attractive. Despite the fact that this guy was at least one hundred and eight years my senior and the fact that my school was named after him, I was thinking about jumping his bones. The thought was growing intensely creepier by the moment. Shaking it off, I followed Blake outside onto the south lawn. There wasn't much around except a lot of weak trees, although eventually it will be lush forest thanks to Natural Selection.

"What was so important that you had to drag me out here for?" I inquired, not seeing anything of relative interest. He then proceeded to point off into the distance and I gasped. Actually, that whole gasping thing was mostly for show. I couldn't believe what I saw, though. It was a great big, well, thing. That is a pathetic word to describe it, but that's the only word I can think of. They were attaching it to the school, and it looked a tad like a wall, but I wasn't sure. I'm pretty sure now that it was a wall, though.

"That's it?" I commented lamely, after I was over the initial shock. Blake stuck his tongue out at me, and I had a strong instinct to bite it, but I did not. I walked back to the school with Blake, silently, instead. He kept glancing at me out of the corner of his eye, and I glared back in response. I supposed I didn't seem like a proper young lady, but I had gotten the feeling from him that Kathryn Easton was most certainly not a proper young lady, so I was safe.

We spent the rest of the day talking; he was a most interesting guy, really. I had expected him to be rather boring and into Science like Lucas, but he was quite the opposite. Funny isn't it though, that he was immortalized by a Mr. Aveneir because he was an excellent Science Teacher? I wonder how that happened.

At the end of the day, I headed to enter the secret room from which I came in the beginning. The door slid open after I had discovered another of those sleek metal panels hidden behind a bookshelf a little to the right. I cautiously went up the stairs and changed into my clothes. Following the instructions I left for myself in the letter, I closed my eyes and wished to be back at Blake Holsey in my present, to be in Professor Zachary's office not the one downstairs, and to just be back 'home.'

I got sucked into the wormhole for the second time that day, and I sped through space and time. I landed on my bum in the same room in my time, as I could tell, by the Denali poster hanging on the wall. It was then that I decided that this room was my new quiet place. With a smile, and my newfound knowledge, I went back to my dorm to sleep.

* * *

I'm sorry this took so long to get up, I was really busy this week. But the point is that it is up and you may read it now. Thanks for being patient.

To anyone here from the StrangeDays forum at proboards, you may know me as PunkWithWitch. My s/n was actually a typo, it was supposed to be PunkSithWitch, lol. Anyway, here's the next deadline.

Chapter Two: The Janitor

Due: February 8th.


End file.
